


A Nice Day For A Peacekeeper Wedding

by whothefrellami



Category: Farscape
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/pseuds/whothefrellami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Scorpius and Braca get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Day For A Peacekeeper Wedding

When he thought about it, getting married was not something he’d ever anticipated he’d do. But there he was, standing at the altar, waiting for the man he was going to spend the rest of his cycles with. When said man had been assigned to his command, he couldn’t have imagined the road they’d go down together. He could’ve just been another expendable lieutenant, but he’d turned into so much more. A friend; a confidant; a lover.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one he’d surprised when the engagement had been initiated; there had been one other.

“What? _You_? and _Smithers_?”

John had said nothing else. In fact, Scorpius hadn’t seen the man for a while after that. He usually showed up at the most inappropriate of times anyway, but he was finding the non-existent presence of him rather strange. It was like the chip on his shoulder had been removed, but he missed it somehow.

No one else seemed that shocked at the announcement of his and Braca’s plans; they all said they’d seen it coming. But of everyone he’d expected to offer their help in the wedding planning, Aeryn Sun, was the last. She was surprisingly upbeat about the whole thing, and he swore she’d actually _smiled_ at him once. He guessed those drannits she seemed to be hoarding had something to do with it. Maybe they were why she looked so frelling cheerful recently.

During the course of the planning, surprise after surprise had come about. Realising that no one except the very few crew aboard their Leviathan actually wanted to attend the wedding… well, it didn’t actually shock him. It didn’t bother him either; all he wanted was Braca. If no one at all had showed up, he couldn’t have given a luxan’s eema. But the biggest surprise of all was John showing up, again at a very inappropriate time, disturbing an ‘aventure’ he and Braca were about to embark on, and asking to be his best man. Scorpius, of course, had no idea what that was; but he agreed anyway.

So, there they were.

Waiting.

He’d thought John asking to attend the wedding was the biggest surprise. How very wrong he was.

Had he expected Braca to show up wearing a white dress, he’d have taken those drannits from Aeryn and violently disposed of them before any more of them got to her head. He knew he shouldn’t have let her help.


End file.
